A Moment Of Peace
by Caraleena
Summary: Just a little Fanfiction I wrote for my sister. Lulu watches Karman sleep, while lost in her thoughts. If you don't like don't read!


A Moment of Peace:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because if I did... IT WOULD BE AWESOME! (And all the Schiff would live...)

A/N: This is just a short FanFic I wrote for my sister Lizzy. I don't pair Karman and Lulu but she does soooo... (I really pair Moses and Lulu.) Hope you enjoy, Lizzy! Sorry if it sucks, but what are you gonna do? Anyway, whoever bothers to read this, thank you! ENJOY!

The room was quiet. The night was black. The dark, abandoned building would have been empty if it weren't for the two cloaked figures sitting motionless on the floor.

Lulu sighed, pushing down her hood. There was no point in having it on in the shelter of the night. The sun couldn't reach her here.

She looked across the room at the hunched figure resting in the corner. Karman. He had become quite quiet lately, barely saying a word to either her or Moses. When he did speak, it was usually to say something rude. She wondered if he was alright. He had taken Irene's death harder than anyone. Moses had mourned, and she missed Irene desperately, but Karman had not been quite himself since that day.

She missed that old Karman...

Moses had gone earlier to go see Kai. He said he'd return with food. She was glad they didn't have to kill to eat anymore. Kai had been so nice to give them blood, but for some reason Karman refused to drink any. He had been starving himself for a while, not eating, not drinking. She wondered how long he would be able to carry on like that.

His soft breathing could barely be heard from the other side of the room. He had fallen asleep, weak and hungry. Sometimes he grew so quiet she thought he stopped breathing all together. That death had finally taken him over before the thorn had its chance. It scared her. She didn't want him to die. She didn't want any of her friends to die, but it was more upsetting to think about losing Karman.

Just the thought made her throat tighten. She shook it off and stood, suddenly wanting to be closer to him.

She noiselessly crossed the dusty floor, crouching down beside the sleeping Schiff. A slight smile made it's way across Lulu's face. Karman looked younger when he was resting. The grumpy, frustrated expression was replaced by a calm, peaceful one he never wore when awake. She wondered what he was dreaming about. Was it Irene? In his dreams, was she still alive? She hoped so. That way he could be happy, even if it was just for a few hours.

She understood why Karman cared so much about Irene. She was very pretty, and he seemed to enjoy her company. Lulu wished she could make him feel better about what had happened, but knew there was nothing she could do. After all, she wasn't pretty like Irene. She was just Lulu, the purple haired girl with huge eyes. No one would ever find her beautiful or attractive. Once she overheard Saya and Kai talking about her. Kai had said she was cute. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever called her. She was so happy had forgotten all about the thorn, until she saw Karman again later that day.

Most of the time Karman reminded her of all her worries and troubles, but not now. Now she watched him sleep as the moonlight gently lit his face. His shoulders were slouched and his head hung to the side awkwardly, but even in that uncomfortable position he looked more relaxed than his tense awake self.

His glasses had fallen half way down his nose, threatening to fall all the way off. Moses had always told him to take off his glasses when he slept for fear they might be broken in his sleep. He never did, though.

Lulu sat perfectly still, watching his body rise and fall with his breathing. She lifted her hands to his face and gently removed the red-framed glasses, trying not to wake him. She set them on a close windowsill where they would be safe.

Without the glasses, his face looked clear and young. She wished he'd take them off more often. If only this monent could last forever. In this moment, she didn't care about the thorn or any other problems she was facing. She only cared about the Schiff before her. But even as the thoughts entered her mind she saw the light of the sun begining to shine through the cracks in the window. She knew her moment of peace had already past.

She leaned forward and let her lips gently touch his cheek, then slowly went back to her corner of the room, knowing she didn't belong in his.


End file.
